the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste
'Approval:' 8/11/13 11 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' Celeste is a cheery young woman, she loves to joke, and she is a tad quirky, but is a joy to be around and is a kind person. Celeste has long aburn hair she wears it down, it goes to her hips. She has caramel eyes, and a very pretty face, she is slender but muscular. Celeste is a dancer, singer, and a musician. With Celestes transformation, she now has pointed ears and an overall boost of beauty. Her ethereal wings can be created at will and cann vanish as easily, they arent really attatched, but they look like it. The wings are silver and translucent. 'Stats' (Total:101) ' '''Strength: 12 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Intelligence: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 16 ' '''Endurance: 7 Celeste1.jpg Celeste 2.jpg Sword_Art_Online_Asuna_Yuuki_Cosplay_Costume_03.jpg Asuna2.jpg tumblr_mcn96l32l91r2pvg2o1_r2_500.png Yuuki.Asuna.full.1386879.jpg asuna__in_a_full_blossom____by_rinoa_light_leonhart-d5jklhg.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mb4uex7djl1rqw4hlo2_1280.png Yuuki_Asuna_021_thumb.jpg CP:110 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Light Style ' '''Genin 2: Wind Style ' 'Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu specialist ' 'Jonin: Divine Form ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 0 # Wind release: Hurricane Force-''' Celeste draws her arm or arms back then pushes forward sending an insanely powerful blast of wind in that direction. This can also be used to generate a blast around Celeste that is a cicular shape 10 feet in diameter. The blast is strong enough to level some buldings and send even large tress flying away, allowing Celeste to use the enviroment to attack as well. (40cp) # '''Light Release: Beam Carnival - Celeste points her palm at the target, and a small circle, from which multiple spears of Silver light form and are then released, shooting at the opponent with great speed. (10CP) # +7 stats #'Light Style: Smite- '''A Beam of silver light energy is fired from the users hand(s) the beam is extremely hot, and powerful, The beam is continuously fired for 4 seconds, in which the user can move their hand to follow the target . (Cp-20) #'Wind Style:Severing Gale'''-Celeste covers her hand in wind chakra, when she swings her hand, a arc of razor sharp air will fly in the same arc Celeste swings her hand.(20CP)) #'Stats +7' #'Soyokaze:' 'A special chakra conducting Rapier, it allows Celeste to channel Wind (and eventually light) chakra through it. Channeling wind enables the blade to glow light green, and gains effects similar to Flying Sparrow (Sharper Attacks and Nearly untraceable speed) allows Celeste's attacks to do far more damage (10 CP activation and 5cp/turn)' #'Stats +7' #Light Style:Miracle-Celeste's hands glow a silver light, and she can heal the wounds of herself and others. cp #'Divine Form:Flight- '''Celeste creates a pair of silver ethereal wings on which she can fly 5/round #'Stats +7''' Equipment *(4) Medium Armor *(4) Three Fuma *(2) Thread *(0) Summoning Scroll (for Zither, not used in combat) Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 33,400 from Mina, 15500 from Arya * Ryo Left: 51,900 * -20,000 for feat changed '''Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 67' *'Banked: 3 *'Reset Day: Wednesday(3/12)' S-Rank: 0 ''' '''A-Rank: 3 Blood is Art Qp-20 Ryo-4000 ' http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jagged_Stone QP-3 Ryo-300 The shadow Princess Qp-4 Ryo-4000 '''B-Rank: 5 ' The Walking Worm: QP-4 Ryo-2000 The MAN'O'War: QP-4 Ryo-2000 Blood: QP-3 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Stalling_Theif/ Stalling Thief QP-4 Ryo-3000 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_big_black_basilisk/ The black Basilisk:QP-4 Ryo-3000 'C-Rank: 3 ' [8 Tentacle freaksQp-2 Ryo-1000 Moderators...: QP-4 Ryo-1000 Recovering Lost Children: QP-4 Ryo-1000 'D-Rank: 1 ' http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fonyb/recovery/ QP-2 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' The time is now QP-1 Ryo-500 '''A womans Job Qp-1 Ryo500 Laying in konohas Training Field Qp-1 Ryo-500 Not Enough Time QP-1 Ryo-500 To Clear things Up Qp-1 Ryo-500 Guess Who's back! Qp-1 Ryo-500 bloodbending QP-1 Ryo-500 [Training in the forestQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Blood/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Some_Talking_on_the_Road/ Some Talking On the RoadQp-1 Ryo-500 [PropositionQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-narutoworld.wikia.com/wiki/Celeste_and_Bunrakuken_vs_Jeisen_and_Hokori/ Celeste and Bunrakuken vs. Jeisen annd HokoriQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Drinking_at_a_Bar/ Drinking at a Bar QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Traveling_again/ Traveling again QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Meeting_of_Powers/ Meeting of PowersQp-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Memories_of_Death/ Memories of Death QP-1 Ryo-500 http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_Hot_Water/ Land of Hot water QP-1 Ryo-500 The Performer: QP-1 Ryo-500 (6-3-2013) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fmie0/in_oto/ Qp-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1fvv4x/the_gypsy_waltz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Can't Sleep: QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g4ca5/this_is_goodbye_celeste_only_plz/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1g0wom/confused_celeste_get_over_here/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Meeting of Powers: QP-1 Ryo-500 [[ http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1geqcm/unwelcome_guestsanyone_is_welcome3/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1ghjh2/a_different_man_no_kiyoshi_kiyoko_or_levi/ QP-1 Ryo-500 http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1gnt8n/preparing_for_waranyone/ QP-1 Ryo-500 Overseen: 1 ' 'Spiders, Swords, Scientists... Oh My! Qp-2 Ryo-1500 The drug bust QP-3 Ryo-1500 'History and Story' Celeste lived a happy life as a singer, dancer and musician of a gypsy caravan, they performed in many places and she was happy! One day Kirigaya was viewing the performance and spoke with her, he discovered her abilites and took her as an apprentice, teaching her the Light Style. She helped develop the cloud stepper technique. Celeste does not know of her family, but doesn't feel the need to find them. Category:Character